Worthless Rhythm Is Our Guide: South of Nowhere
by Whedonist
Summary: Happy International Day of Femslash - this is a set of shorts featuring various characters set to the rhythm of a few songs from The Black Keys.


**Title:** Worthless Rhythm Is Our Guide  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The majority of the characters contained herein do not belong to me. They belong to other people and I'm just using them for a little bit of recreational fun. No harm. No foul. No monies made…  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> South of Nowhere  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Spencer/Ashely  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A set of shorts featuring Ashley, Spencer and various characters set to the rhythm of a few songs from The Black Keys.

**A/N:** Happy International Day of Femslash! I can't participate in Con festivities, but I hope everyone has a good time. This bit is my contribution to celebrate today. I hope that if you read, you enjoy what I've done, some is A.U. and some is centered around canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Light<strong>

Do you ever react to something and even as the words come out of your mouth you want to snatch them back? You want to take them back so quick 'cause you know that they're not true. You're just having an off day and the only one that you can stand to be around right then is the one person that should never be on the receiving end of your word vomit.

Today was so totally one of those days. Today, I fail at life. I didn't mean to snap. Didn't mean to lash out and hurt her like I did. Worse than actually, physically hitting her.

Yet, here she is all big blue eyes, shiny blonde hair and understanding words.

I do this snicker-sniffle thing and rub at my wet eyes. "I don't know how you put up with me some days," I say rather pathetically.

She shrugs and tucks a lock of brown curl behind my ear. "Is that your way of apologizing? 'Cause if so, it really sucks."

I can't help but smile. She's right. I suck at apologies, but I nod anyway while trying for a cocky grin. Her eyes narrow and I know that's not going to work. So I drop the smile and simply say, "I'm sorry."

She grins then and pecks corner of my mouth "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>The Only One<strong>

I step from the laundry room, bypassing the back bathroom and stop at the open doorway to Ashley's room. I'm way less than thrilled about where we are right now. Most days I second guess my decisions that have affected us, that have led us here. With her in a separate bedroom in our home.

She's there, encapsulated in her own world with a pair of studio headphones on, a pencil tucked behind her ear pecking a few keys at the keyboard. She said she could do her work anywhere. She can, but…

This move's been hard.

A melody begins to take shape as her hands slide over the keys. I prop myself in the doorway, cross my legs and arms and rest my head on the wood frame to eavesdrop.

Listening, I hear her sing softly, _"Can't explain, nor why I can't contain, control you have on my soul…"_ The music and words stop and she scribbles in one of her notebooks, puts the pencil down and resumes the song, _"I'm so wrapped up in a blaze, I'm hoping this is just a phase, but when all is said and done, I know you are still the one…"_ The melody plays a bit longer before she speaks again, startling me, "Come in or quit hovering."

Smirking, I push myself away from the door and plop down on the bed. "You really think so?" I ask as I prop my head in my hands.

An earphone gets pushed back and she turns to me, shrugging, "It's the only thing I've ever known with certainty."

* * *

><p><strong>Howling' For You<strong>

I drop my bag in the foyer, listening for sounds of life. Chatter and laughter carry forward from the backyard and kitchen. The Carlin house hasn't changed since I've been coming here. Not once in fifteen years, maybe some pictures. Other than that, exactly the same. I used to think it was creepy...they had problems or whatever, but Spence's family...my family...were still the most normal…Like Brady-esque.

I'm happy about that.

I wander through the kitchen and stop short, Spence's back is to me. I can tell by the set of her shoulders she's laughing at something Glen's said. He notices me though and I put a finger to my lips in a 'shhing' motion. I've been gone for three weeks. Three long, annoying weeks, working with Ethan and this new artist on their debut. It's so good to be home.

I stalk behind Spencer and in one swift motion pick her up from the bench seat. She shrieks in surprise, but stops when she see's whose arms she's in. A smile breaks out on her face, my smile. The one that's mine. I smirk as I launch us into the pool with her shouting my name.

When I break the surface after our plunge, she's waiting for me, arms crossed over her chest. I lean in and peck her wet lips. "You're so dead when we get home," she threatens.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Gonna Give You Up<strong>

Skank. That's what she is. I know Ashley knows I'm behind her. The blonde bimbo hanging on to her arm though has no clue who I am. I do hear her giggle and watch as she plays with the ring on Ashley's left hand. "So, what, are you like married or something?" the airhead laughs.

I seethe.

Ashley pulls her hand away and gives the woman a fake laugh, "Or something."

"You'd better be 'or something', Ash," I close the gap between us and slip my arms around her waist. Annoyance flashes across the face of the bimbo. "And if I were you," I look the woman up and down, "I'd go elsewhere."

"Now, Spence," Ashley chides looking back at me as I rest my chin on her shoulder, "I told you I wasn't going to bail you out of jail again."

"Jail?" the skank chokes out.

I continue to glare at her as Ashley's hands close around mine and she lies, "Yeah, the last party we were at, Spencer took out a girl that grabbed my ass." She tsks and shakes her head. "My wife's got a jealous streak in her a mile wide and two counts of attempted murder on her record."

The blonde pales under her tan before nearly running away.

I release Ashley as we both double over in laughter. Wiping the tears from my eyes, Ashley slips her arms around my waist this time. "Cute Ash, really cute." She shrugs and pecks my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>The Go-Getter<strong>

This is just crazy…

Okay not as crazy as half the shit I've done, but seriously, the girl just bumps into me, spills coffee everywhere and then once it's cleaned up, she takes off down the hall…

Totally weird.

But here I am, chasing after her in a soggy tank top and sticky flip-flopped feet. "Hey," I call after her, "wait!" My voice stops her in her tracks causing her to slowly spin towards me. She's definitely cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes with that air of 'I may look like the girl next door, but I know how to have fun'. It's the clothes, the short-shorts and fitted pink shirt that has "I'll be using these to my advantage" across her chest. No clue why, but I find it hilarious and hot all at the same time. "So, after I get de-coffeed, you're coming with me on a date," I state reaching out to run a hand down her arm and hold her hand.

Her eyebrow rises and she cocks her head to the side, studying me. "Okay," she finally says as I tug her in the direction of my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Too Afraid to Love You<strong>

_Ashley, _

_I'm not sure when you'll get this, but when you do you'll know I've gone. I'm sorry. _

_I can't do this. I can't be with you. Not like you want. It's too much. Too hard for me and if my family found out…_

_Instead, I told my mom that I wanted to go back to Ohio and live with my grandmother. _

_I'm sorry for everything. I wish that I was brave enough to love you the way that you deserve. You will have that one day. _

_One day I hope you can forgive me for my cowardice._

_Forever, _

_Spencer_

* * *

><p><strong>Your Touch<strong>

"Spence," I whisper in her ear as I settle my hands on her hips and nuzzle her neck, "I love your family…"

"You love my dad, tolerate Glen and my mom…" she lets the implication linger between us as I feel her hand on the small of my back. Her fingers caress the hollow there and my stomach clenches.

"Hey," I murmur against her neck, "I'm tryin'. Can I have a little bit of credit?"

"Hmm," my girl hums and wiggles her hips, "Maybe if you help her with the dishes from the party?"

Oh, no, no, no.

Before I can protest, she pushes me through the beaded curtain of my – our – bedroom, presses me against the wall and slides her hands down to cup my ass. "Please?" she asks again batting her lashes at me. Her hands travel north, scrapping along my rib cage and I shudder.

Clenching my eyes shut tight, I hiss, "Fine, but you owe me."

I hear her giggle as she kisses the tip of my nose. As she pulls away, she whispers, "When they leave…"

I watch her slip away from me and out of the room. I close my eyes and let my head fall back against the wall. I'm so whipped.


End file.
